Life, Love, and Stuffness IbikiNaruto
by imXcoldX1891
Summary: 50 sentence challenge from Live Journal. Thought I'd give it a try. Yaoi,Ibiki/Naruto.


Ibiki/Naruto

1 Sentence Challenge on LJ

#01 – Air

When Ibiki first laid eyes upon the blond, it was like a breath of fresh air.

#02 – Apples

When he finally asked Naruto out, the blond stopped mid bite of his apple and started to laugh.

#03 – Beginning

Naruto knew that when Ibiki gave him that look, he was starting something that he sure as hell better finish!

#04 – Bugs

Naruto knocked on the only door in Konoha that would open for him when his apartment was infested with cockroaches.

#05 – Coffee

Ibiki found out the hard way NOT to give Naruto a caffeinated drink.

#06 – Dark

Naruto didn't fear the dark anymore because everything that went bump in the night was afraid of his boyfriend.

#07 – Despair

Ibiki stared out his office window blankly knowing he had sent his lover to hell on that mission.

#08 – Doors

Naruto's worst fear was that Ibiki would never walk through their apartment door again.

#09 – Drink

Naruto loved it when Ibiki got drunk because then he could finally top.

#10 – Duty

"I always thought that duty came before relationships, but that was before I met you Naruto."

#11 – Earth

There was nowhere else on the planet that Ibiki would rather be than right here in their bedroom with Naruto cuddled into his side.

#12 – End

The bed creaked and groaned as Ibiki thrust faster and faster into his blond lover, when he finally fell over the edge.

#13 – Fall

Ibiki smiled at Naruto when he saw a leaf stuck in the golden hair, and the blond just obliviously smiled back.

#14 – Fire

The scarred man has never seen so much passion in one person until Naruto begged to let him top.

#15 – Flexible

Ibiki cocked his head to the side, and wondered, 'where did Naruto learn that?'

#16 – Flying

Ibiki never thought that he would have to talk a grown man out of jumping from a tree to see if he could fly, until he got Naruto drunk.

#17 – Food

If Naruto wasn't in love with Ibiki because of the way he cared for him, it would be for his cooking skills.

#18 – Foot

"Hmmm…..Ahh……-pant-….you give the best foot massages ever Naruto."

#19 – Grave

"I thought you had died," Naruto said as he hugged the man injured and tired man tighter as tears came pouring from his eyes.

#20 – Green

Naruto and Ibiki will never understand why the Lee and Gai have a fascination with their spandex outfits.

#21 – Head

Swollen pink lips encased the tip of the cock in front of them, causing the younger man to squirm and writhe on the bed below.

#22 – Hollow

Naruto had felt hollow when he came back from killing the traitor, but his lover quickly reminded him that he wasn't alone over and over again that night.

#23 – Honor

Ibiki had never felt so honored and precious then when his Naruto made him breakfast in bed on their first year anniversary.

#24 – Hope

Ibiki fingered the ring in his pocket and hoped that Naruto wouldn't refuse him.

#25 – Light

Their peaceful post coital sleep was interrupted when the sun decided to shine in their faces.

#26 – Lost

Ibiki watched in pure amusement as Naruto frantically searched the whole apartment for his favorite orange jacket when in actuality, the blond was wearing it.

#27 – Metal

Who knew that a piece of metal on his ring finger could make him feel so loved and wanted?

#28 – New

A new apartment meant new rooms and places for Ibiki and Naruto to have sex in.

#29 – Old

When Naruto found an old baby picture of Ibiki, he laughed really hard until the scarred man took the picture away and slapped him on the back of the head.

#30 – Peace

Just sitting on the couch watching TV with his blond always brought Ibiki inner peace and calm.

#31 – Poison

The first date Naruto and Ibiki went on, Ibiki had to watch as Naruto checked his food for poison.

#32 – Pretty

Ibiki would never admit that he thought Naruto was pretty.

#33 – Rain

Ibiki loves when it rains because when Naruto comes back home soaked, he gets to warm him up.

#34 – Regret

"Morino Ibiki, you will regret calling me a girl!"

#35 – Roses

When Ibiki came home and saw the rose petals leading to the bedroom, the cold dinner, and burnt out candles, he knew he had forgotten their anniversary.

#36 – Secret

Ibiki "tortured" the poor flushed and panting blond until he admitted to Ibiki his secret fetish for hands.

#37 – Snakes

"Hmmm—cock, love stick, meat, one-eyed snake, rod, shaft,-" Naruto went on and on while Ibiki got more and more aroused by the subject.

#38 – Snow

Snow meant Naruto with wet clothes and a horny Ibiki.

#39 – Solid

Naruto moaned when Ibiki's hard cock brushed against his prostate on the first thrust.

#40 – Spring

Ibiki licked his lips as Naruto shook his hips and sang along to the music while he was cleaning.

#41 – Stable

No one ever thought a relationship with Naruto would be stable and secure, but they never really gave the blond a chance and Ibiki was glad.

#42 – Strange

Naruto loved Ibiki no matter what, even if he did have some weird kinky quirks.

#43 – Summer

Ibiki thought summer was torture because he had to watch his blond lover suck on a Popsicle and not him because the weather was too hot for sex.

#44 – Taboo

Blindfolding Naruto during sex was taboo and Ibiki wished Naruto never told him why.

#45 – Ugly

Ibiki was afraid to show his body to Naruto because he was didn't want him to see all of his scars.

#46 – War

They sat on the bed staring at each other until Naruto dove at Ibiki, and thus, the sex wars began.

#47 – Water

Naruto sucked at all the little droplets on Ibiki's wet body like a thirsty man in the desert, as Ibiki was the one reduced to begging and moaning.

#48 – Welcome

"I welcome you to the penthouse suite, and I hope you two honeymooners enjoy."

#49 – Winter

Naruto loved winter because he got to cuddle with his lover all night and day without overheating.

#50 – Wood

After the first date with Naruto, Ibiki woke up every day with a morning wood, but now he has the blond to help him take care of it.


End file.
